The invention relates to the technical sector concerning machines for filling and subsequently closing containers, with special reference to machines operating in a sterile atmosphere.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a machine for filling, preferably with liquid and/or granular and/or powder substances, and for subsequently closing containers which enables a maximum level of container sterility prior to the filling and closing stage to be obtained, independently of the nature of the substances dealt with.
A further aim of the present invention consists in providing a machine which can prevent any contamination of the treated substances during the stages which follow the stages of filling, and which precede the stage of closing.
A further aim of the present invention consists in providing an extremely versatile and functional machine which can guarantee easy and rapid installation and maintenance interventions thereof.
The above aims are obtained according to the contents of the appended claims.